Scars
by DaniMoon
Summary: A story of a girl with a tordid past. How will she affect the war? Is she the key? If you like this story, please review so that I know that my time is not being wasted. I know that this is a bit demanding, but I have to know... So Please review...Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**Scars **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from The Last Samurai, even though I wish I

did. I only own Mizuki and Kaemon, and the ideas of this story.

**Chapter One**

Mizuki watched as the men in the village practiced their swordsmanship. She longed to be down with them, to fight with the passion of a samurai. But if she ever touched a sword, her guardian would beat her. She shuddered at the thought. He would take a bamboo staff and beat the marks into her back, so that all would know that she was a disgrace to the family. She turned back to the hut of her foster father and her. It was time to prepare dinner. As she turned and her kimono fluttered in the air, a young boy about her age of thirteen looked up at her back and stared with wonder. He watched the hill, until his father called him back to practice.

A year later, Mizuki had found an abandoned katana by the forest. She held it with great reverence. Always she had prayed for a sword to help her practice her technique and to enable her to become a great samurai. She practiced with her rusty old katana day after day for months. She had cleared an area of her field to practice as the sun set. As she improved and became stronger, she neglected her work at her home.

Her guardian, Kaemon soon found out about her practice. When the sun rose and the warriors of the village went to the field to practice, Kaemon was already there. In one hand, he held a bamboo staff; in the other he held something else. Held by one bruised arm, Mizuki hung limply. Kaemon's face was sour and angry. He threw her down onto the field. She fell with at thud; no sound escaped her lips. She was silent and doomed.

Katsumoto called out to Kaemon. "What has she done to deserve this?"

Kaemon gripped the staff with a rigid fist and yelled back at him. "She has practiced with a katana! The honored weapon of a samurai! She is a disgrace! I want nothing to do with a female that will not make a good wife! She is not a welcome female. I will teach her a lesson that she will never forget. She will learn to be disgraced in the face of the samurai."

Katsumoto nodded his permission.

"No!" The sound of a young boy rang through the field. The small figure ran to the group of men in the middle of the field. "No. Please do not hurt her! She is only a girl!" As he tried to push his way to her, Katsumoto stopped him with a hand.

"No, my son. She must be punished for her actions."

"Father…." The protest died off into a breath.

Then the beating began. Mizuki lay on the field as Kaemon beat her till her back ran blood. She whimpered and sobbed out pleas to stop, but they were ignored by all. The only tear shed for her was from a boy named Nobutada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Same as the last one.

By the way, Mizuki means beautiful moon in Japanese. Remember that fact. Kaemon means right handed in Japanese, it is an old samurai name.

**Chapter 2**

Mizuki crawled back to the house, with a bloody back and a ripped white linen kimono. Clutching her shoulder to ease some of the sting that burned through her back, she gasped in pain. Mizuki stumbled up the path to the house, her line of sight wobbled and her eyes watered until she couldn't see anything at all. Finally the house was in sight, she ran unevenly to the door. As she passed through the threshold, Mizuki tripped and fell onto the tatami mat at the front of the hall. Shakily she got back on her feet. Groaning and crying, Mizuki ran into her room and fell on to her cushion by the edge of the wall.

After a few minutes of immense pain, Mizuki crawled toward her cabinet. Reaching toward the right side of the furniture, she knocked twice and a secret drawer popped out of the left side of the cabinet. Stretching out into the drawer, Mizuki pulled out a roll of linen. She shrugged out of the useless kimono and gently wrapped the linen around the bottom of her stomach to the top of her breasts. Sighing with relief, she pulled out her futon and stiffly lay down upon the futon. Gradually Mizuki fell asleep lying on her stomach.

Outside in the field, Kaemon continued to rant about the disgrace of the idiot of a female. His face turned bright red as he screamed his fury to the sky. His hand gripped the rod until his knuckles turned white. Cautiously his fellow samurai approached him.

"Kaemon, have you no consideration for the girl? You do not show the child compassion. Are you not a samurai to serve the people?"

"I have no sympathy for the girl. I have taken her into my household to protect her and to shield her from the world. I was the only one in the village who wanted to care for her after her father and mother died. I have given everything for this girl! I have given her my good name! The name of Yamamoto; an old samurai name! All for her! I have never once gone against bushido, except to punish my charge."

Steadily, yet majestically, Katsumoto raised himself from his kneeling position to face Kaemon. "I will take the full responsibility of the girl's punishment. For I am the head man of this village until my son is old enough to take charge of this village. Enough! Do not trouble Kaemon with the burden of this mark against bushido." Katsumoto, with cat-like movements, walked to the temple to meditate and pray.

Nobutada sadly trudged back to his house. As he reached to porch of his house, he checked to rooms carefully to see if they were occupied. His feet padded silently on the wooden floor as his eyes moved from side to side. Sighing with relief at the fact that none of the rooms where in use, he ran to his room and shut the door behind him. Hot tears streamed down his face. His thoughts kept going back to the girl and how she could have dealt with that punishment. Gradually his breath came in raspy loud sobs. Nobutada fell to the floor - the only sound coming from the curled up boy was the hash breathing.

With slight light steps, Taka entered her brother's home. She knew that her brother was not in the house; he was in the temple as usual. She had seen the beating of the girl and seen Nobutada enter the house in a distraught state. Taka faintly As she approached Nobutada's room, she heard the heavy breathing and gently slid the door back. Nobutada looked up at her with sorrow filled eyes.

"Oh, Nobutada…" Taka sighed. Her eyes reflected his exactly.

Crying out, Nobutada launched himself in to Taka's arms. Gently stroking his hair, Taka shushed and crooned soft words to him. She just held him and gave him all the comfort that he wanted. After a good while, Nobutada stopped his tears. He looked up at Taka with a man's eyes. Taka drew back with shock. Nobutada stood straight and walked to the door. At the door, he turned and looked back at Taka.

"Aunt, if you tell my father of this…" Nobutada glared at her.

"Nobutada, I will not. Not if you do not wish it." Taka smiled understandingly up at Nobutada.

He stalked out of the room and out of the house. He walked out to the porch of the house. The wind blowing in the countryside dried his tears away. He steadily built up a wall his heart. _I will never show weakness again! I have to become a samurai! I will dedicate my life to be exactly like my father. I will be strong, unwavering, and honorable. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: SAME!**

**P.S: **Sorry for the delay, I had writer's block.

**Chapter 3**

Three years later

Mizuki sat at the hill top where she had always sat to watch the practice of the samurai. She gazed at the boys of her childhood practice their technique – no longer children they executed their katana movements with incredible precision. She sighed and the deep regret seemed to fill the atmosphere around her. _My dream…_ Her dream was beaten out of her once a year. Kaemon would take her to the fields outside the house and beat her until he was satisfied that she would never touch a katana again. She knew that is was against bushido to do harm to others, but still he repeated the punishment.

She slightly winced at the memory. As a habit, Mizuki reached back to grasp her shoulder. Running her hand over the abrasions, she closed her eyes to block out the recollection of what she would call misery. _Words could not describe the pain and suffering that I have gone through. The dread of coming of that day is awful. In the month coming up to the day, I am a shell. I wish that I was a normal girl: a girl without the dream of a being a samurai; a girl with an actual chance of marrying the man I love… _Her mind wandered to her dreams and her wishes.

As the men on the field sheathed their swords, the sound jerked Mizuki back to reality. Turning her back on the field, Mizuki walked back to the house to prepare for the return of Kaemon. She walked to the front of the porch and slid out of her geta shoes. Her tabi padded along on wooden floor. She walked to the kitchen to cook rice and belt fish for Kaemon.

As the smell of the fish rose from the fire, the arrival of the samurai was announced by the jingle of the horses' bridles. Mizuki ran out of the house down the field to bow at the arrival of samurai. It was a tradition. As she stabled herself and bowed down at the waist, she looked up to distinguish out Kaemon from the hordes of samurai. His armor was dark blue and gold, and his horse was a chestnut color. She gazed unwaveringly at the group of samurai. Her eyes blurred at the strain of trying to sight Kaemon. Blinking to keep the water from blocking her vision, Mizuki missed the sole chestnut stallion without its rider.

As the group of samurai gathered in the public field, Mizuki stayed in the outskirts of the area. Still straining to see Kaemon, Mizuki tried to see through the host of people.

Katsumoto solemnly called out the family names of departed. The anguished family members slowly came forward and accepted the condolences of the men. At the end of the long list of the deceased, Kaemon's family name was called out.

"Takahashi, Kaemon has passed on. He died with honor and followed bushido to his death. It was a good death." Momentarily forgetting himself, Katsumoto looked up at Mizuki with sorrow in his eyes.

Surprise at the sympathy that radiated from Katsumoto's eyes, Mizuki bowed slightly to Katsumoto. He recoiled in shock at her action. As his mind took hold of his faus pax and he willed his heart to become cold once more, his eyes quickly withdrew their sympathy and became neutral.

Mizuki turned away and walked back to her cottage. As she reached her garden and porch, she ran to the tree behind her house. Her geta flapped against the soles of her feet. Finally she reached the base of the tree; hugging herself, Mizuki cried silently. _I never loved Kaemon as a father, but I miss him …kind of. I feel hollow inside. I feel deep inside me that there is a hole in my heart. _

Beyond the woods, a pair of eyes watched the girl cry near the base of the tree. The son of Katsumoto stared intently at the girl whom he pitied and felt was the most intriguing girl he had ever met. He could not describe it, but he felt compelled to her and to comfort her. He remembered how he had sworn never to give an ounce of pity to anyone like her. _An outcast should never deserve pity or charity of any kind. She will wallow in shame and filth! But she only wanted to be free and to practice swordsmanship just like any other… MAN! She must be a man. NEVER AGAIN! _He turned away sharply. His mind was made up; never again would he pity an outcast.

But that vow was never meant to last.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Three years later, It is Mizuki's nineteenth birthday.

Another birthday comes and goes in the life of an outcast. A little extra meat or sashimi (raw fish) and some hoarded sweets marks the special occasion. Even though these few extravagances can be used up in the sense of celebration, the day passes with no joy. No outsider would dare to show the joy in the birth of an outcast and a dishonorable woman. Mizuki wallows in the sorrow of the life that the death of Kaemon has brought her, but yet she is as free as the wind.

Mizuki lives alone in the house that was left to her. Mainly because no one in the village has the heart to exile her from the village, she was left alone in the house. They allowed her to keep her garden and a small rice patch for her own use. She works hard and long in the fields to grow enough food to last her the year. However for all of her hard work it never seems to be enough. The rice basket is always almost scraped to the bottom and the firewood lessens and lessens each day. But always in her time of most dire need, the rice basket is filled back to the top with rice she never had and the wood piles up. Mizuki unused to charity at first asked who gave them to her, but was responded to with silence, has gotten used to the charity of her guardian angel.

Met with only glares and silence, Mizuki distances herself from the world. She has no need of the people in the village and is shunned wherever she goes. In spite of this, she still has one good friend, the sister of Katsumoto, Taka. Every once in a while Taka sneaks up to her home and shares a cup of tea with her. Mizuki, ever grateful to her one last friend, would do anything for the young woman.

Outside of the happy village, a war rages on. Inside the village, the men are preparing for the war. Swords are being sharpened; javelins and bows are being made. Everyone is helping in some way; the women are sewing shirts and sowing crops and the children are helping. But no one wants the help of an outcast. Mizuki, helpless and alone, stores away the food that she can for the war times and makes extra medicines and bandages for her new plan.

About one week after the start of the preparations for the war, a katana and wakizashi pair (daisho) disappeared. No one knew where it had gone. The valuable daisho and it's saya (sheath) also were no where to be found in the village. The daisho was his finest work, the sheath was made of polished wood and the swords were of the finest metal. Enraged the blacksmith scoured the entire village. Finally Katsumoto placated him.

"My friend, be calm. The anger building inside of you is not good for the rest of the swords that are to be made for the honor of our people. Be at peace." Katsumoto softly pleaded with his friend.

The blacksmith scowled with anger, but still went back to the smithy to work on the swords and blades that would be needed in the war time.

Meanwhile Mizuki was by her hut practicing with her new daisho. In the old clearing behind her house, she deftly honed her basic skills. Dressed in Kaemon's old clothes, she was able to move freely and quickly. She marveled in at her ability to regain her mastery of swordsmanship. She knew in the back of her mind that again, she was breaking the honor of her family. No matter how many times she was forced to give up her dreams for the village, she knew that she needed her dream no matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Taka looked up from grinding the rice on the stone. She smiled slightly as she say Nobutada proudly stride by. Her grin changed as Mizuki almost walked into him by accident. Nobutada instinctively reached out his hands to steady her. She fell into his arms as she tripped on the cold, hard ground. Nobutada tenderly straightened her and went on his way; leaving Mizuki to stand there staring at him with stunned eyes. Taka, smiling broadly, went back to her work. She thought that is was immensely amusing that the two loved each other, but would never confess to each other. She knew that Nobutada would never allow himself to show tender love to the village outcast and that Mizuki would never allow herself to disgrace Nobutada by declaring her love for him. Taka regretted the rift between them, but neither of them would be willing to give up what they considered best for their love.

Nobutada strode proudly to the center of the village. His father and the army of samurai were there waiting for him. Bowing first to his father, then to the generals in the army, Nobutada stood straight and tall waiting for the judgment of the group. He was most surprised when his father hugged him and handed him a daisho pair to rival his own.

"My son, you are now part of our village army. You are now the leader of this village and you will lead your section to victory. Under me, you will be a general worth remembering." Katsumoto bowed to his son and in response Nobutada bowed as well. Then Nobutada opened his mouth to speak, but was lost in the arrival of a scout.

Breathless and haggard, the scout was speechless. The only sound escaping his lips where heavy breathes and coughs. After a few minutes of immense pain, the messenger finally was able to speak. "My lord, the emperor's men are gathering more and more foreigners to his ranks and the railroad is up and running to equip a great army. We must move quickly."

Nodding his consent, Katsumoto strode off to his home to prepare and meditate. Nobutada nodded to the rest of the men and they roared for their new leader. Dispersing, the men ran to their homes to say farewell to their loved ones and to prepare for the battles ahead.

Nobutada walked proudly back to the home of his aunt, where he lived. Holding his daisho in his belt and wearing a smile on his face, Taka could see to joy radiate from him. She quickly let Nobutada in and helped him dress in his armor.

Dressed in his golden armor, Nobutada marched out of the house to return to the village square. However before leaping on to his horse and riding away, he allowed himself one last look at the hilltop where a lone figure stood.

Katsumoto, already on his horse, saw out of the corner of his eye what Nobutada did and as his son leaped upon his horse and turned his back on the hill. Katsumoto saw the silhouette raise its hand to wave. Frowning with disapproval, Katsumoto glared at the silhouette until it by its own intuition noticed that it was being glared at.

Mizuki looked out at the love of her life about to ride away. Struck between waving and letting him go with good wishes or not waving and not blessing him, she hesitated and waved to late. Nobutada had gotten on his horse and left her standing there watching him with a heavy heart. Almost crying, as the tears filled up her eyes, she stood there until Katsumoto glared up at her. Startled, she turned away and hoped with all her heart that Katsumoto didn't recognize her.

Changing her mood, Mizuki walked back to her home hopefully, to practice with her daisho. She first ran to her room and changed quickly to Kaemon's old clothes. Grabbing the daisho on the way out, she places the katana and wakizashi upon her left side. Running to the forest, she reached the clearing in which she practices.

Whipping out her katana, she practiced breathing with the sword held in front on her lap. Lifting up from the sitting position, she charged at the tree and cut it in two. Continuing her practice, she did not hear the approaching footsteps from the front of the house.

Taka walked up the hill, silently and quietly, to sneak past any nosy villager who wondered why the chief's sister was going to visit the outcast. She quietly went into the house and slid the door shut behind her. Astonished, Taka looked around. She knew that Mizuki was hard at work to keep the house neat, but not this neat! The floors, worn and old, were in perfect condition. They were polished nicely and woven straw mats were placed on them tenderly. Taka looked around in wonderment until she finally reached the door to the back of the house. Opening it and staring out into the scenery, Taka noticed a figure practicing in the forest clearing. _How could a man still be here? All the men left to for the fight against the Emperor's troops. Who is that? Could it be Mizuki?! No, not again!! _

Taka ran toward the clearing as fast as her kimono and sandals would let her. Her mind swam with the possibilities that it could be Mizuki. She would stop Mizuki's madness before rest of the village realized what she was doing.

Mizuki, fully aware of her surrounding now, noticed the struggle of Taka to run in her kimono. Panicking in shock and surprise, she threw the daisho behind her and tied it on the tree's branch. Then hitching her pants up, she shimmied up the tree and hid herself in the tree leaves. Without moving, she peeked out of the greenery to see Taka wildly looking for her. Sighing with relief, she kept on her observations; Taka sighed similarly, but her sigh was of regret and disappointment.

Taka left the clearing with a heavy heart and a world full of disappointment. She knew that Mizuki would never give up on her dream, but is the journey toward it worth the consequences. If maybe a person from the outside world could come and help the village, then all would be better.


End file.
